Anioł świąt
by Nigaki
Summary: Team free will i święta.


- To głupie – powtórzył po raz wtóry Dean. Ledwo poruszał ustami, bo Sam już go raz za to uderzył.

- Nie jest.

- Dlaczego to muszę być akurat ja?

- Bo ja jestem za wysoki.

- Castiel jest niższy ode mnie – zauważył Dean. – To on powinien tu teraz siedzieć.

- To on wpadł na ten pomysł, więc padło na ciebie i Kevina.

- Zaczynam tego żałować. Ał! Uważaj!

- Wybacz.

Dean prychnął i przestał mówić, by wszystko skończyło się jak najszybciej. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał się na to namówić. Czuł, że się skompromituje i tylko go wyśmieją. Miał jednak zbyt dobre serce, by się nie zgodzić.

Gdy Cas któregoś poranka wbiegł do jego pokoju bez pukania i oznajmił, że wpadł na genialny pomysł, zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się tego. Nie miał pojęcia skąd Castiel czerpał inspirację, ale bardzo się napalił i nie można go było od tego pomysłu odwieść. Takim sposobem wszyscy mieszkańcu bunkra stali się jego częścią, czy im się to podobało, czy nie.

- Dobra, gotowe.

- W końcu. – Dean wstał z krzesła i podszedł do lustra, by się sobie przyjrzeć. Wyglądał absurdalnie, ale czego się nie robi dla dobra innych.

- Idę się przyszykować, będę za pięć minut.

Sam wyszedł, a Dean dołączył do Kevina i Castiela w bibliotece. Chociaż sam nie był w lepszej sytuacji niż oni i tak się zaśmiał, gdy ich zobaczył. Kevin wyglądał przynajmniej uroczo i pasował wzrostem, nie to co on. Obaj byli ubrani na zielono, na głowie mieli spiczaste czapki, a na twarzy trochę makijażu, by policzki były bardziej różowe. Dean uważał to za niepotrzebne, bo i tak pewnie zaczerwienią się ze wstydu, gdy pokażą się w tych strojach ludziom. Najbardziej niepokoiły go te długie uszy, które dokleił im Sam. Słyszał przez nie nieco gorzej, żaden z nich nie miał w końcu doświadczenia w tych sprawach, musieli jednak to przecierpieć. W końcu mieli być elfimi pomocnikami Mikołaja, którego grał Castiel.

Był taki radosny w tym momencie, chociaż całe przedsięwzięcie jeszcze się nie rozpoczęło. Chodził po całej bibliotece, nie mogąc usiedzieć z podekscytowania. Nie wyglądał jak prawdziwy Mikołaj. Nie miał wielkiego brzucha, a ciemne włosy wystawały mu nieco spod czapki. Miał jednak brodę, którą nadrabiała wszystko. Przede wszystkim jednak liczyło się w tym momencie jego dobre serce. Castiel tak bardzo chciał zrobić coś dobrego, uszczęśliwić ludzi, a radość z tego chciał dzielić z każdym z nich.

Gdy tak patrzył na niego, Deanowi już nawet nie przeszkadzał ten idiotyczny strój. Chodziłby tak przez cały rok, gdyby trzeba było. Nigdy nie widział u kogoś takiej bezinteresowności, jak u Castiela.

- Dobra, jestem gotowy – oznajmił Sam, pojawiając się w bibliotece. Jemu przypadła chyba najlepsze rola z nich wszystkich, choć też wyglądał troszeczkę głupio z pomalowanym na czerwono nosem i rogami renifera na głowie. Bardziej jednak przypominał łosia.

Castiel rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczył wszystkich gotowych do drogi.

Zeszli do garażu, gdzie także Impala była przygotowana na ten dzień. Dean początkowo nie chciał się na nic zgodzić, ale w końcu uległ bratu i Castielowi, i pozwolił ozdobić samochód kilkoma lampkami. Nie było ich za dużo, by nie doprowadziły do wypadku.

- Chcę nam zrobić zdjęcie, zanim wyjdziemy – poprosił Castiel, gdy wszyscy już wsiadali do samochodu.

- Zdjęcie? – zdziwił się Dean. – W tym stroju?

- To świetny pomysł – stwierdził Sam. – Pójdę po aparat.

- Sam, nie...

Za późno, Sam wybiegł na swoich długich nogach z garażu, a Dean i Kevin mogli tylko na to patrzeć z przerażeniem.

Dean czuł się niezręcznie, gdy robiono mu zdjęcie, ale mimo to się uśmiechnął. Polaroid, który znaleźli w czeluściach bunkra, już po chwili wypluł z siebie gotowe zdjęcie.

- Oprawimy je w ramkę – zdecydował Sam, odkładając fotografię w bezpieczne miejsce.

W końcu wsiedli do samochodu i mogli pojechać. Dean postanowił nie być takim Scroogem i włączył w radiu stację, która puszczała kolędy.

Miejsce do którego się udawali nie znajdowało się zbyt daleko od bunkra. Impala zatrzymała się przed budynkiem szpitala i wszyscy wysiedli z auta. Castiel od razu poszedł do bagażnika, który na ten jeden dzień został opróżniony z broni, by wyjąć z niego wielki wór prezentów.

Dean przyglądał się temu z rozczuleniem, potem spojrzał na Sama, który w lusterku poprawiał sobie rogi i strzepywał z włosów płatki śniegu, który padał już od kilku godzin. Kevin sprawdzał, czy uszy dalej się trzymają, drżąc przy tym z zimna. Poza strojem elfa nie miał nic na sobie, a nie było to najcieplejsze ubranie.

Zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu, gdy tak obserwował ich małą rodzinę, która choć raz mogła w końcu zapomnieć o tym szaleństwie, które rozpętało się po upadku wszystkich aniołów z nieba. Dzisiaj wcale o tym nie myśleli. Było Boże Narodzenie, trzeba było się cieszyć, a nie zamartwiać.

Wszyscy byli już gotowi do wejścia. Castiel poszedł pierwszy i od razu przystanął przy kontuarze, gdzie zaczął rozmawiać z pielęgniarką. Dean razem z bratem i Kevinem czekali kawałek dalej. Ludzie patrzyli się na nich, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, nie śmiali się ani ich nie wyszydzali. Spoglądali na nich raczej z szacunkiem, dumą i podziwem. Jedna mała dziewczynka pomachała im, gdy przechodziła obok z matką, a Sam natychmiast jej odmachał, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że Dean nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi.

Castiel planował to wszystko od jakiegoś czasu, więc pielęgniarka z którą rozmawiał wiedziała o co chodzi i dopełnianie reszty formalności nie trwało długo.

Udali się na drugie piętro szpitala, gdzie znajdował się oddział dziecięcy. Dean spojrzał nad drzwi i zobaczył napis „onkologia". Tam właśnie się udawali.

Czekał na nich doktor, który poinformował ich, że dzieci nie mogą się już doczekać spotkania z Mikołajem. Po minie Castiela można było zauważyć, że on też się niecierpliwi.

Lekarz otworzył im drzwi i całą czwórką weszli do sali pełnej dzieci. Nie były tam tylko maluchy cierpiące na choroby nowotworowe, ale dzieci z całego szpitala. Te, które nie wymagały oddziału intensywnej terapii, ale nie mogły w stawać z łóżek, też tutaj były. Ustawiono ich łóżka pod ścianą, a resztę pokoju zagospodarowano dla tych dzieci, które poruszały się o własnych siłach oraz dla tych, które były na wózkach.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku, dzieci zaczęły piszczeć z podekscytowania. Dean nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy otoczył go tłum radosnych maluchów. Sam oraz Kevin również zostali napadnięci. Kevin o mało co nie został przewrócony, a Sam nie tracąc czasu wziął na ręce dwie dziewczynki, które natychmiast zaczęły dotykać jego rogów. Najwięcej adoratorów zdobył jednak Castiel, który z niezwykłą cierpliwością witał się z każdym dzieckiem i obdarzał je najszczerszym uśmiechem, jaki Dean kiedykolwiek widział.

Powoli ekscytacja dzieci nieco zmalała, co pozwoliło Castielowi dotrzeć do pozostałych, tych które leżały w łóżkach, by również z nimi się przywitać. To właśnie one dostały prezenty w pierwszej kolejności. Potem Castiel usiadł na specjalnie przygotowanym dla niego miejscu i po kolei przyjmował do siebie każde dziecko. Dean i Kevin, jako jego wierni pomocnicy, pomagali w sadzaniu mu dzieci na kolanach. Castiel ucinał sobie z każdym krótka pogawędkę, a następnie wręczał im prezent.

Dzieci były tak szczęśliwe pomimo choroby, że Deanowi zachciało się płakać. Castiel również był szczęśliwy, mogąc zrobić coś dobrego, a za każdym razem, gdy dzieci całowały go w policzek jako podziękowanie, Dean widział w jego oczach łzy.

Prezenty szybko zostały rozdane, ale wizyta Mikołaja, elfów i renifera jeszcze się nie skończyła. Wszyscy zaczęli pomagać dzieciom z ich podarunkami, tłumaczyli do czego służą niektóre rzeczy. Kevin w pewnym momencie usiadł na podłodze, gdzie otoczyła go spora grupka dzieci i zaczął im z entuzjazmem opowiadać różne niesamowite rzeczy, których nauczył się w szkole. Sam, jak na hybrydę łosia i renifera przystało, zmienił się w zwierzę pociągowe i z uśmiechem zaczął nosić dzieci na ramionach, co biorąc pod uwagę jego ponad 6 stóp wzrostu, było dla nich nie lada przeżyciem, zwłaszcza tych mniejszych. Dean kilka razy słyszał, jak piszczały z zachwytu nad tym, że latają.

Castiel przez ostatnich kilka dni uczył się jak najwięcej o Świętym Mikołaju, by wypaść jak najlepiej. Opowiadał dzieciom różne historie, czasem biblijne, czasami fantastyczne. Maluchy słuchały go jak urzeczone i Dean im się nie dziwił. Castiel miał talent do opowiadania, a głos jeszcze mu w tym pomagał.

Dean resztę wieczoru spędził na zabawie z dzieciakami. Stracił w jej trakcie jedno ucho, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo zbyt dobrze się bawił. Pozwolił nawet dziewczynkom przyczepić mu kokardkę do czapki i pomalować paznokcie. Sam też w pewnym momencie znalazł się na celowniku makijażystek i fryzjerek, zwłaszcza tych drugich. Choć raz jego długie włosy do czegoś się przydały.

Dzieci w końcu się zmęczyły. Te ciężej chore zostały zabrane już wcześniej, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy Mikołaj i jego pomocnicy je pożegnali.

Gdy opuszczali szpitala, byli równie zmęczeni, co maluchy, ale nie mogli być szczęśliwsi. Cała czwórka była w brokacie, mieli ponaklejane różne nalepki na ubrania i policzki. Sam miał owinięty wokół rogów łańcuch choinkowy, Kevin stracił czapkę, którą podarował jednemu dziecku, Dean dostał od jednej dziewczynki koronę, którą nawet po wyjściu nosił z dumą, a broda Castiela nieco straciła na wyglądzie. Dzieci bardzo lubiły jej dotykać.

Po powrocie do bunkra nie byli w stanie nawet dojść do swoich pokoi. Rozłożyli się w salonie i tam zasnęli, dalej będąc w swoich przebraniach. Zdążyli tylko życzyć sobie wesołych świąt.

Dean, nim zasnął, spojrzał jeszcze na uśmiechniętą we śnie twarz Castiela. Jeśli prawdziwy Święty Mikołaj istnieje, to nie miał wątpliwości, że wygląda i zachowuje się właśnie tak.

* * *

**Wesołych świąt wszystkim!**


End file.
